Ódiame y Deséame
by SensationLove
Summary: Draco estaba dando sus rondas de prefecto hasta que escuchó unos extraños sonidos que venían del baño de niñas. "¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?". Hermione/Draco. One-Shot.


**_Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling. Yo sólo juego con los personajes._**

**_Summary: Draco estaba dando sus rondas de prefecto hasta que escuchó unos extraños sonidos que venían del baño de niñas. "¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?". Hermione/Draco. Lemmon. One-Shot. _**

** Ódiame y ****Deséame.**

* * *

><p>— Ron, vamos, tenemos que hacer la ronda. — Hermione habló observando la chimenea, sin ganas de ver a la pareja que estaba <em>tragándose <em>frente a ella. El pelirrojo se separó de Lavender y la observó.

Se levantó del sillón y se acercó hasta su amiga. — Herms...— Ella suspiró, ya se lo veía venir. — ¿Crees que puedes suplirme? Sólo por hoy, por favor. — Posó sus ojos castaños en los de él y suspirando de nuevo, asintió casi con desgana.

— Esta bien, ¡pero solo por hoy, Ronald! — Una sonrisa cruzó los labios del Weasley antes de que volviera a los brazos de Lavender.

Acomodando su túnica, salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y mientras caminaba sola, empezó a jugar distraidamente con su varita.

Debía admitir que aquello se sentía solitaria, estaba acostumbrada que desde su quinto año, Ron siempre la acompañara, tendían a hablar o discutir, lo que fuera, pero al menos se distraía.

Allí, sola en los pasillos de Hogwarts, sentía que el noviazgo de Ron con Lavender le afectaba más de lo que habría imaginado.

Pero, ¿quién lo diría? ¿Ron Weasley con _Lavender Brown_?

Suspiró pesadamente mientras cruzaba una de las esquinas, una cabellera rubia platinada hizo que soltará un respingo. Aún estando a metros de él, podía ver la arrogante sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro.

— ¡Pero miren quien esta aquí! La _sangre sucia _.— Iba caminando con su típico tono orgulloso y altanero.

— Déjame en paz, Malfoy — Gruñó ella.

Él bufó. — Pero si acabamos de encontrarnos. ¿Y la comadreja? ¿Te dejo por la chillona?

— Cierra la boca, ese no es problema tuyo.

La sonrisa de la serpiente se ensanchó. — ¿Me estás amenazando, Granger? — Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a caminar de nuevo. Los largos dedos de Draco tomaron su muñeca con fuerza. Ella se volvió y lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Suéltame, Malfoy.

Los ojos grises del slytherin se clavaron fríamente en los de ella. — A mi _nadie _me deja hablando solo.

— Déjame ir, Malfoy — Lucho ella contra su agarre, cuando estuvo a punto de tomar su varita, la otra mano de Draco tomó su muñeca, la estampó contra la pared contigua. — ¿Quién te va a salvar ahora, _sangre sucia_? — Murmuró con odio, su rostro a tan solo centímetros del de la castaña.

— Suéltame, Malfoy, anda a jugar con Parkinson.

El rubio se inclinó hacia ella. — ¿Celosa, Granger?

Hermione retrocedió su cabeza hasta que la pared de piedra le hacía daño. — No sabes lo que dices, ¡déjame ir, Malfoy!

— ¿_Por qué? _— Contestó a centímetros de su rostro. — Nadie te puede ayudar, Granger, estamos solos, absolutamente _solos. _— Su voz trabajaba con ese típico arrastre de palabras, sin embargo, Hermione podía ver un brillo intenso en esos ojos grises. Sintió que las palabras quedaban atascadas en su garganta. — Después de todo, sola, no eres tan valiente.

La rabia creció dentro de la gryffindor, habló entre dientes, furiosa. — Suéltame, maldita serpiente.

Una sonrisa sádica quedó en los labios del slytherin antes de soltarla sin ninguna delicadeza. — Eres una bastarda _sangre sucia. _— Acomodando su túnica, se fue por el pasillo, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Hermione se quedó observando el lugar en el que había estado. Su respiración estaba agitada, podía sentir sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Maldito Malfoy, maldita serpiente, era un maldito por recordarle todo lo que le pasaba, ¿incluso él se daba cuenta de todo lo que le ocurría por culpa de Ron?

El recuerdo de la cercanía del chico hizo que su respiración se volviera a acelerar, algo se encendió dentro de ella. Esos ojos grises, ese cabello platinado, esos largos dedos.

Lo que se podía hacer con esos dedos...

¡Por Merlín!

Se sorprendió por su propio pensamiento, pero no era algo que podía negar, si era sensata consigo misma, Draco Malfoy podía ser uno de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts sin tener que pensarselo demasiado, la mayoría de la población femenina lo había notado.

Pero ese carácter que tenía, esa forma arrogante y altanera de ser lo hacía prácticamente inalcanzable.

¿Que se sentiría besar esos labios finos? ¿Recorrer esa blanca piel?

— Maldita sea. — Gruñó mientras caminaba hacia uno de los baños que estaban en el piso que estaba. No tardó demasiado en llegar, fue hasta los lavamanos y abrió el agua.

No causó ningún efecto. El maldito de Malfoy la tenía... la tenía...

¡La tenía excitada!

Intentó mojar aún mas su rostro, pero seguía igual. Igual de caliente, igual de necesitada. Suspirando casi que impresionada con lo revuelta que estaban sus hormonas, entró a uno de los cubículos.

Colocó el seguro antes de sentarse en el inodoro. Levantó su falda y llevó sus manos hasta la cara interna de sus muslos.

Ni que fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera.

Caminaba por los pasillos casi con aire aburrido, después del encuentro con la sangre sucia, la ronda se hacía bastante aburrida.

Estaba pensando seriamente en dejarla y que la gryffindor se encargara de aquello. ¿Qué podía decir? Ella jamás dejaría un trabajo incompleto, fuese suyo o no.

Sonrió con satisfacción ante su idea y se dio media vuelta, tomando el mismo camino por el que se había alejado de Hermione. Con la barbilla en alto, llegó donde habían tenido su _ encuentro_, podía recordar con perfección sus ojos castaños temerosos de lo que podía hacerle él en ese solitario pasillo.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Después de ir hasta el siguiente pasillo, empezó a preguntarse donde se había metido la leona. ¿Habría dejado la ronda al igual que él planeaba hacerlo?

No, ella no era capaz de hacer eso.

Se detuvo junto a la puerta del baño, pensando a dónde se habría ido la chica.

_Hmmm._

Se giró sobresaltado al escuchar el sonido, ¿qué era eso?

_Hmmmm._

Venía del baño. Un sonoro suspiro llegó a sus oídos. Alguien estaba allí, fuera de la cama. Sonrió, quizá su día se haría mas prometedor después de imponer un castigo. Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta del baño, y con el mismo silencio, la cerró.

_Hmm._

Era una chica, podía saberlo perfectamente. Y si no se equivocaba, era una chica masturbándose.

Casi bufó, después de todo, las chicas de Hogwarts no eran ningunas santas, al menos no todas.

_Malfoy..._

¡Mierda! Conocía esa voz, esa voz que lo había estado atormentando desde el primer año. Era la de Granger.

Granger estaba ahí, en el baño, masturbándose y, pensando en él. Podía imaginarla perfectamente, mordiéndose un labio, suspirando su nombre, una de sus manos en sus pechos y la otra en su intimidad.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo. El pensamiento no era malo del todo, sintió su miembro despertarse dentro de su pantalón.

_Hmmm, Malfoy._

Empezó a sentir calor y sacó su túnica antes de desajustar su corbata verde con plateado. Podía seguir escuchando los suspiros de Granger dentro del cubículo. Su miembro ya estaba endurecido dentro de su pantalón. No sabía cómo, pero la sangre sucia lo había excitado.

Y a él, Draco Malfoy, no lo iba a dejar resolver su _problema _por sus propios medios.

Sonriendo, sabiendo que además la Granger hervería de la vergüenza, aclaró su garganta. — ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso, Granger? — Los suspiros y jadeos callaron al instante. Tuvo que morder su lengua para no reír. — ¿O eres demasiado pura para esto? — Siguió burlándose.

Desde dentro, Hermione se sentía morir, no había conseguido llegar al orgasmo y ahora Malfoy la había descubierto. Maldita fuera su suerte, pero no permitiría que se burlará de ella, así tuviese que hacerle un _Obliviate._

Parándose con todo el orgullo que le quedaba, salió del cubículo. Frente a ella, la imagen no era lo que era esperaba.

Draco Malfoy, sin túnica, la corbata desajustada y le acompañaba un bulto en su pantalón.

Para los ojos del slytherin, la imagen no estaba mal tampoco, Hermione también estaba sin su túnica, la camisa por fuera y desabotonada donde podía ver incluso tu sujetador azul, la falda subida, lo que le permitía darle un buen vistazo a las piernas de la chica.

La vista hizo que su miembro se endureciera mas.

Actúo de inmediato, sabiendo que si tardaba más, se arrepentiría. La tomó por el cuello y estampó sus labios sobre los de ella.

¿Draco Malfoy la estaba besando? ¿Podía ser eso cierto? Cuando sintió la lengua de éste delineando sus labios, supo que era la verdad. Separó sus labios de inmediato, dejando que la lengua de la serpiente jugará con la de ella y explorara cada lugar de su boca.

Aún besándola con una pasión que no parecía propia de él, sus blancas manos empezaron a bajar por los botones que faltaba desabrochar de su camisa, los últimos dos los rompió, sus manos empezaron a explorar su abdomen antes de llegar a sus pechos. Las manos de la gryffindor hicieron lo mismo con su camisa, haciendo que quitara sus manos de sus pechos para poder sacarla.

Draco bajó sus manos hasta sus muslos, y casi sin esfuerzo, la subió sobre su cintura. Hermione no tardó en enrollar sus piernas alrededor de ésta, aún besándola, la sentó sobre el lavamanos, las piernas de ella la acercaron mas hasta su centro, aún teniendo las telas separándolos.

Empezó a descender desde su boca hasta su cuello, para seguir por su clavícula y luego al inicio de sus senos, soltó el sujetador. Cuando sus labios se posaron en uno de ellos, Hermione jadeó. — Hmmm. — Su otra mano se encargaba de masajear su otro seno, intercambio los trabajos mientras la gryffindor solo podía jugar con su cabello.

Sin dejar de jugar con su pezón, una de las manos de Draco bajó hasta su falda donde la soltó y la sacó antes de patearla fuera de su camino. Su mano libre llegó hasta sus bragas, las cuales ya estaban bastante mojadas. Cuando las sacó de su camino, dejando a la Granger desnuda ante sus ojos, metió dos dedos de golpe en su intimidad.

Una de las manos de la leona empezó a masajear el seno que no era atendido, Draco seguía bombardeandola y jugando con su lengua sobre su pezón. — ¿Te gusta esto, no es así, _gatita__?_

Ella no sabía donde había quedado su orgullo o siquiera su dignidad, solo podía concentrarse en todas las caricias que la serpiente le hacía. — Si, ¡sí! — Draco regresó sus labios hasta los de ella, volviéndola a besar con furor.

Cuando sentía que por fin podía llegar a su soñado orgasmo. Draco sacó sus dedos de su interior, pero antes de que protestara, la lengua de Malfoy estaba haciendo estragos en su intimidad.

— Hmmm, si, Malfoy, sigue. — Colocó una de sus manos en su cabeza, acercándolo a su centro, si eso era mas posible. Empezó a jugar con sus propios pechos mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos cerrados y concentrados sólo en todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Aún tenía puesto sus bóxers y pantalones, pero no podía separarse de la intimidad de la gryffindor en ese momento, no cuando escuchaba todos los sonidos excitantes que provenían de esos labios que ya había profanado. Finalmente, el orgasmo golpeó a Hermione. Sonrió con satisfacción.

Nadie era mejor que él.

Subió de nuevo por su abdomen, no sin detenerse a jugar con los senos de la chica de nuevo, regresó hasta sus labios. Hermione podía saborear sus propios fluidos dentro de la boca de Draco, y aquello la hacía sentir en el cielo. Con desespero, llevó sus manos hasta el pantalón del chico, desabrochandolo con rapidez, llegó hasta la liga del bóxer negro, que contrastaba con asombro su piel blanca, él la ayudó a deshacerse de él.

Colocándose en el borde del lavamano, él se acercó hacia ella, y sin mas preámbulos entro dentro de ella.

Un gemido gutural salió de sus labios, Hermione jadeó con fuerza. Alzó las cejas sorprendido, Granger no era virgen. Estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero ella negó con su cabeza y besó sus labios. — Sigue. — Rogó sobre éstos.

No necesito pedir más, Draco empezó con una desesperante lentitud, que la hacía desearlo más. — Malfoy...

— Dime, Granger, ¿qué es lo que quieres? — Clavó sus ojos grises en los castaños de ella. — Pídelo y te lo daré. — Verlo así, dispuesto ante ella, con ese brillo de lujuria en sus orbes claras hizo necesitarlo aún más.

— Te quiero a ti, Malfoy, a ti, dentro de mí, ahora. — Con esa sola frase, Draco empezó a moverse con más fuerza dentro de ella. No pudo concentrarse mas en besarlo, tan sólo podía jadear y pedirle por más. — Si, así, sigue... — Jadeó.

— Maldita seas, Granger, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan buena y estrecha? — Sus movimientos se volvieron mas frenéticos, ambos a punto de llegar al aclamado orgasmo. — Córrete conmigo, ahora.

Hermione apretó sus paredes vaginales alrededor del miembro de Draco. — Oh si ¡Draco! — Gritó entre suspiros al sentir correrse y el líquido de Malfoy llenarla.

El slytherin dejó caer su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y hombro de la gryffindor. Respirando agitadamente, cuando recuperó el aliento, volvió a besar a la chica, esa vez con mas lentitud.

Se quedaron en silencio, tan sólo intentando normalizar sus respiraciones, Hermione volvió a besarlo antes de empezar a recoger todo. Cuando acomodó su túnica, vio que él también estaba vestido por completo.

La serpiente se acercó a ella para robarle un último beso.

— Hasta aquí, Granger.

— Esta bien, Malfoy, ódiame como siempre.

Él se acercó hasta su oído y susurró. — Y tu deséame por siempre.


End file.
